what if
by shadowno
Summary: a collection of what if stories for Final Fantasy VII
1. Chapter 1

**What if.**

Final Fantasy VII 

This is a group of Fan Fics from Final Fantasy VII. The point of this is to answer the question, what if.

What if Cloud hadn't fallen before when the reactor blew up.

Shinra's machine exploded, blowing a hole in the catwalk. As the smoke cleared the three stared at each other.

" It's o.k, go on, I'll find my own way back." Cloud calls out.

" Alright, Cloud, we'll see you back at the bar." Tifa calls back.

" Just don't go getting your spiky head taken off." Barret adds.

The three run from the reactor, Tifa and Barret on way, Cloud the other. Cloud knew he had to find his way back. Climbing down into the slums he reached the bottom. Passing an old run down church. He formulated a game plan. He figured that he would go to the sector five slums and see what to do from there. As he passed the church he notice that a girl was inside. She seems familiar, where have I seen her before. Oh yeah she was the drunk I passed after the first reactor. He continued on to sector five. After sector five he continued on through six but was attacked from behind by a wild animal. He died and nobody found him.

Later assuming Shinra had captured him, Avalanche attacked the Shinra headquarters. They were wiped out. As they were dead, nobody was around when Sephiroth attacked the headquarters and a week later the meteor collided with the planet. When the planet gathered the life force needed to fix itself, Sephiroth was absorbed, and like he predicted, he became more than a god. Going on a rampage, leaving behind a path of destruction.


	2. Chapter 2

What if Cloud would have saved Aeris?

Entering the room, they noticed her right away. Cloud then couldn't stop himself. He drew his sword and approached Aeris. He then slowly raised the sword over his head and… just managed to stop himself from splitting her skull, then something caught his, Sephiroth. He was plummeting down, masamune in his hands. It was aimed straight at Aeris.

"No!" Cloud screamed. Grabbing Aeris he threw her away, safely out of the way. Returning his Attention to Sephiroth, but not soon enough to defend himself. The masamune blade pierced Cloud through the chest. Tears welled up in his eyes as he felt the pain, it burned, he noted. His eyes begun to close as his life slipped away.

After the burial, the rest of the group continued the journey to stop Sephiroth, unfortunately with out their strongest ally; Sephiroth easily over powered them. And succeeded in his plan to merge with the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

What if Zack had defeated Sephiroth at the Nibel reactor?

" Sephiroth… what have you done… how could you!" Zack Yelled. Quickly he drew his buster sword and charged Sephiroth. Sephiroth easily blocked the attack, and countered with one of his own. The attack hit Zack sending him flying from the room. Sephiroth followed him closely. Not giving him an opening he landed another blow this one sending into a bunch of pipes. Zack hit a valve causing compressed MAKO to shoot into Sephiroth face. Taking the opening, Zack swung his sword, taking Sephiroth's head clean off. He then heard a sob. Looking in the direction, he saw his friend Cloud, one of the Shinra guards, at the guide's side." Tifa! Tifa!" Cloud sobbed. The girl gave no response. Cloud lifted her into his arms. " TTIIFFAA!"

The next day, Zack was the Shinra representative at the mass funeral for all the now deceased townspeople. He knew that Shinra would eventually cover up this day. It was only a matter of time before they came for him. He went to the inn, and grabbed the comatose Cloud. He escaped into the mountains. Once across the mountains, he went into a town called simply Rocket town. It was to be the site of the first manned space exploration next year. A young woman, Shera, took in him and Cloud. After a few days Cloud woke up. The next day they left for Midgar. Zack knew it was dangerous, but he had to see Aeris.

The rest of the story goes as it should of until Cloud goes into the coma after meteor is summoned. Ultimately Sephiroth manages to merge with the planet.


	4. Chapter 4

What if Kadaj never got Jenova's head?

" This is too fun, sir. Any request's for the next act?" Kadaj asked.

Rufus stood from his chair, removing his cloak. Kadaj saw the parcel in his hand.

" Mother!" he exclaimed.

" A good son would have known." Rufus taunted, and ten threw the parcel of the building they were on.

"No" Kadaj yelled casting fire at Rufus, who fell to the side, pulling his weapon. The spell hit the wall causing en explosion.

" Mother!" Kadaj called, diving from the building trying to catch the parcel.

Kadaj fell quickly, his slender build making him more aerodynamic that Rufus, who shot at him on the way down. Kadaj watched in terror as one of the stray shots went past him, striking the parcel, opening it. Then he watched in horror as the parcel hit the ground, splattering his mother's head all over. Kadaj landed, not noticing the net that had caught Rufus. He approached the remains, just as his two brothers did. Yazoo was in tears.

" Don't cry Yazoo" Loz comforted him. This struck a nerve in Kadaj.

" Don't cry? Don't cry! What the hell do you mean don't cry?" Kadaj ranted. " Don't you know what this means? Our reunion is finished, done. I don't know what to do." Kadaj fell to his knees, placing his hands on the biggest mass remaining. He was upset that he didn't feel the presence behind him.

" Give up." Cloud told him.

Kadaj stood up, turning to him. What a ridiculous idea, he thought. No, surrender was not an option. He attacked Cloud. Cloud defended himself well. He deflected the attack and landed one of his own. This knocked Kadaj down. Cloud finished the job, by burying his sword deep into Kadaj's chest. Seeing this Loz and Yazoo fled. The threat was over, Cloud went back to his normal life, but died three month's later, ill with geostigma. Eventually scientists found a cure, using the life stream. Humanity would survive, but the savior was forgotten.


End file.
